Be My Master?: 1 Harrys' Trust
by Mistress Slytherin
Summary: Harry celebrates with his new found lover and hopefully future master.


**Another morbid tale that I couldn't get out of my head the first of a few hopefully. Reviews keep me going!**

**dom/sub relationships**

**MALE/MALE**

**NOT FOR THE EYES OF CHILDREN**

**NOT MY CHARACTERS!**

**Mistress Slytherin**

Cold wrapped around his wrists securely suspending him so that his feet also iron clad did not touch the ground. The cell was cold…freezing, but sweat formed anyway his body heated by the gaze that roved over him burning him almost. He trembled as the leather brushed against his oiled skin the potion making his senses react to every motion heightened by the adrenalin of finding himself absolutely helpless. The muscles on his toned stomach rippled as he shuddered turning his head to the side and biting his lip as a needle pierced his right nipple.

"You will no longer shower in public. Understood?" Came the velvet clad order. He gasped as the sensitive skin was tugged and stretched to fit the platinum hoop, lovingly inscribed with Severus Snape's neatly arching signature.

"Yes sir." He panted when he was able. He'd been working for almost a year for this moment, allowing himself to be trained, learning humility and finding the joys of complete trust in another. It had been a long hard road, his families' actions, and the actions of Dumbledore having cost him more than he had realized. Trust, that was what this particular mark of ownership resembled. He had learned to put his absolute and complete trust in this man, to not question him, to adore him. The shadows flickered as Severus circled him his hair now cascading over his shoulders and brushing his shoulder blades. Black eyes glittered possessively in a way that Harry had learned never to doubt- well at least he tried not to. He had not yet conquered his pride though he differed almost completely to Severus the moment his trust had been won. He relished the slow burn in his nipple as the metal glinted in the light reminding him of Severus' promise to him. To be loved, to be cherished, to be respected for the trust he had given the man. He heard the whistle of the whip soaring through the air before the pain blossomed across his back. He bit his lip as pain and the feeling of happiness warred within him.

"Trust." Severus said before lashing him again this hit biting more than the other had. "In return for the trust you have given me, I will give you my trust." He said trailing his cool fingers over the raised welts causing Harry to tilt his neck further to the side as a sign of submission. "I'm trusting you with my life little one." The hot breath seared the soft skin behind his ear causing him to shiver.

"Thank you sir." He whispered. He was not able to call the man master…not yet, he needed to earn it. The warm body moved away and a sharp motion brought the whip down once more causing him to grunt.

"I'm trusting you to stay by my side no matter the circumstances." He said before striking out again this blow drawing a cry from him.

"Thank you sir." He said against the pain. Truly he was grateful, he would never question himself again, he would always choose this man no matter what the consequences. Another blow fell and he gasped feeling himself begin to get excited. It wasn't the pain; it was what the pain meant. Before, no one would have believed him if he said that Severus Snape was abusing him- now he had proof or at least that was how Severus saw it. He was putting so much of his own trust in Harry now, a gift which meant more to Harry than he believed the man knew. Teeth grazed the pulse point in the juncture of his neck and Harry let out a little breath of surprise, a hand reached around him and toyed gently with the tender piercing making his swallow thickly the heat pooling between his thighs.

"Say it little one, say what you said to me yesterday, when you came to me and bowed at my feet…when you let me into the deepest darkest crevices of your mind…Say it…" Harry panted lightly but felt his eyes close in peaceful understanding.

"I trust you, with my everything Severus Snape, beat me, bleed me, betray me- I trust you." Severus let out a shuddering breath and Harry knew that it must have been hard for the man to return the trust he had given. Teeth slowly grazed his skin nipping every once in a while as they trailed down his back brushing the undoubtedly bright red lash marks causing a confusion of sensations the run through him. He arched away from the touch but his lips opened in soft keening please to never end the slow torture. Harry shivered with pleasure as the blunt handle of the whip was pressed to his lower back.

"Ah little one…your gift to me is wonderful." Harry sighed in pleasure knowing that the man was speaking now about the whip, one which held his own untidy scrawl of a signature engraved into the handle in silver lettering. It made sure that Severus knew that his decision had been well thought out, he had taken the time to find an artisan willing to make the whip and engrave his name into it, which meant that he had taken the time to go over any doubts he might have had. In essence the whip was a symbol of his absolute trust. He groaned as the handle pressed lower brushing his hole.

"Please sir!" he gasped his forehead furrowing in concentration. Soft amused laugher filled his ears and he did his best not to let his pride prickle.

"Tell me what you want little one, this may be a celebration but may it also serve as a reminder to you that this is only the beginning. Harry inhaled deeply struggling against his rising hackles. He knew as Severus had told him many times, that there were times in his life that pride had been all he had, it was virtually impossible to let go of now- but then, so had his inability to trust. A slow smiled spread across his face as he felt himself relax. He trusted Severus Snape. The thought pushed his pride down and removed the tightening in his chest enough for him to speak his head bowed humbly his cheeks flushed in embarrassment. Someday he would come to humble himself before Severus completely, it would take time but he was sure that he could do it.

"Fuck me with it sir, please…I want it inside me." He said as firmly as he could though his voice wavered slightly in the end. The man made a sound of approval as he pressed himself against his back the low hum vibrating across his skin.

"I know that was hard for you little one, thank you." He whispered pressing a kiss to his throat causing him to whimper.

"I'm sorry." He said biting his lip. He could feel the man's confusion as hands moved across his body in soothing touches.

"Why little one? Why are you sorry?" He asked concerned. Harry felt a sob breach his lips before he heard the broken sound. Suddenly the man was in front of him wrapping strong firm arms around him protectively.

"You shouldn't have to thank me sir, you should expect it of me." He said trying to control his sobs. "I'm sorry I am stubborn! I'm so sorry!" His shoulders ached as his body began to shake with the intensity of his sobs and Severus sighed gripping his chin in a firm hold forcing him to meet black eyes.

"Who is the one in charge here?" He demanded Harry's eyes widened- it had been a long time since he had needed to be reminded of this.

"You are sir." He said stemming the flow of his tears.

"Then why are you pushing yourself when it is me who chooses the pace?" Severus demanded his eyes sparkling in annoyance. Harry flinched.

"Please sir I didn't mean to imply such a thing." He whimpered the truth spilling from his lips before he could stop it. "I'm only frustrated because I want to be humble and pleasing; I want to be truly yours!" He bit his lip suddenly and averted his eyes knowing a second too late that he shouldn't have.

"Look at me." The order was cool. Slowly he turned his gaze towards the man's black eyes panicking when he saw how guarded they seemed. "Tell me." He ordered. Harry felt fresh tears slide down his cheeks.

"It has taken me so long to trust you…to believe that you won't simply leave me, that you won't disappear or that you would never hurt me without my consent, I want to be better for you, every day I struggle because I know that it is you I want and I know that you are the only one who can answer my needs. But I'm not good enough…I know I'm not, and I'm scared…" He looked away finally his thrice damned pride preventing him from keeping the man's gaze. "I'm scared that I'll never be good enough for you, that I'll never be able to call you 'master' because of my own short comings." He whispered tears dripping from his chin making his face itch. Calmly, a hand wiped them away.

"Oh little one, if those muggles were alive I'd kill them. I should have seen this, we have discussed this before. Little one, you can do anything you put your mind to if you truly wanted to, I've seen you do it. Pride is something that you should not rid yourself of completely please understand. Be proud that you have made it to this point, be proud of your accomplishments, it is a different kind of pride that I am breaking you of. I want you to know that in these arms you will never need that pride, the one that found you in your darkest moments, the one that you clung to when everything else was taken from you. Here in my presence you will never need that pride." Harry's mind spun anxiously as he struggled to understand, he had never thought about there being different kinds of pride before.

"I don't understand.." He said at last biting his lip in a nervous gesture. A smile slid across the man's lips.

"I don't expect you to little one, when you do understand; you will know how to rid yourself of that pride." Harry nodded his mind still struggling with the notion. "And as for it taking as long as it has for you to come to trust me, do not worry, there have been submissives that I have taken on before who were unable to gain my trust and give me theirs as well…in fact that was the toughest challenge for them, yet you sought to conquer this first of all, and for that I am proud of you. It does not matter how long it takes us to get there little one, I was expecting to be alone for the majority of my life because of my high standards, yet you managed to make yourself an irreplaceable part of my life." Harry's eyes widened. He was…irreplaceable? But that couldn't be he was just Harry! He spent a better part of his life locked up in a cupboard like something disgusting-

"Enough." His thoughts stopped abruptly.

"Y-You knew what I was thinking?" He whispered meeting the man's gaze. Severus smiled thinly.

"You have that pride in your eyes when you think about it, your mind tells you over and over what others have thought of you but somewhere inside of you something understands that you are worth it despite everything they have said, but little one, I am not them. You do not need that pride because you should know without a doubt that you are precious and incredible to me, no matter how I may tease you and rile you up you must squash that part of you to understand that I own that pride as well, that pride that has been protecting you for so long, you don't need it. Some day _I_ will be that pride _I_ will be the small voice in the back of your head that rejects the words and hatred others have thrown at you." Harry leaned forward as much as he could his arms tired and aching as he rested his face into the crook of Severus' neck.

"Y-You are my pride?" He tested letting the words roll around in his mouth for a moment before relaxing slightly. "I-I'm trying…" He nearly pleaded frustrated with his own inability to understand. Severus chuckled and tightened his hold slightly.

"Don't rush your self, this is something that must come naturally over time though I will do my best to help, you seem to have chosen the largest mountains to climb first instead of starting with the hills…It's refreshing, but I don't want you to overwhelm yourself." Harry nodded softly.

"Yes sir, please forgive me for this outburst." Severus smiled his hand moving lower as he hummed lightly.

"Ah yes…I seem to remember my little one begging quite prettily…" He said his voice deep as it resonated across his skin. _My _little one? The little bit of possessive knowledge in that small word renewed Harry's pleasure tenfold. His back stung and heated pleasurably under the smooth welcomed motions that long fingered hands were giving as they stroked up his sides and down to his lower back sometimes slipping beyond Harry's crack but never doing more than teasing. He gasped his muscles rippling as he strained against his bonds wanting more of that touch.

"Please…" He begged clenching his teeth as he felt the handle of the whip return brushing his entrance slowly.

"Without preparation?" Severus whispered his voice velvet against his skin as long fingers toyed with his new piercing drawing shuddering gasps from him. Harry swallowed hard against his fear knowing that he could trust the man.

"Whatever you wish sir." He said pushing down his pride. "Ah!" His legs spread wider automatically as the long thick handle slid into him not stopping not pausing even for an instant until it was deep inside of him. It ached and burned but the feeling of being full, the feeling of being claimed sent electrical currents racing beneath his skin. He panted shakily and heard Severus groan softly behind him his clothed erection brushing him from behind as he fit their bodies together.

"See what you're doing to me little one? You submit and beg so beautifully…" Harry gasped as the handle was pulled out leaving a burning trail in its wake before being shoved back in this time brushing against something that made him tense and cry out. His body twitched as the immense pleasure subsided somewhat only to tense in pleasure as he felt Severus undo the button of his trousers. Teeth nipped at the skin on his back going lower with each swipe of his tongue until he was level with Harry's bottom. "Mgah!" Harry groaned and keened as the man's teeth clamped down on one cheek his hand slipping the handle of the whip out and pushing it back in the aim sure as it pounded into his prostate.

"When I take you little one…" Severus panted pulling the whip out and shoving it in again. "When I take it you will feel the greatest pleasure of you life." Harry gasped and moaned tossing his head back as sweat began to trickle down his spine adding to the sensation. Yes he could imagine it…Severus above him taking him controlling him…hands around his neck toying with a collar…choking and biting…finger shaped bruises that he could be proud of…a look…a look that belonged only to him!

"AH! C-Coming!" He cried out only to whimper when a firm hand wrapped around his erection stopping him from achieving orgasm.

"No." Came the deep voice. "Not until I say so." And Harry groaned because he knew that the order would only make his orgasm so much sweeter. The whispered words filled with a dangerous and appealing edge making him whimper and obey struggling to control himself as he was pleasured. He gasped as the hot velvety length of Severus' erection slid between his legs rubbing against his balls and picking up the rocking motion that the handle was using. Both hands grasped his hips and Harry wondered when the man had cast the spell to keep the whip moving.

"Please…"He whimpered struggling as he felt his control slipping.

"Not…yet." Came the reply. Harry keened trying not to imaging what Severus must feel like behind him the long braids of the whip tickling his cock and balls as he moved in the tight space between Harry's legs.

"Ah! Oh…mmmnph!" Harry struggled as long fingers entered his mouth sucking and laving at them with fervor as the man wrapped his other arm around his waist to keep balanced.

"Ah, yes…little one…like that…so close…" Harry nibbled on the tips of one of Severus' fingers and felt the man tense behind him warmth spurting out from between his legs as the hand slipped free grasping a shoulder while Harry clenched his teeth bucking wildly in an attempt to keep himself from coming… "Now." Came the breathless command causing Harry to let go his entire body tense straining against the chains as he came Severus' name spilling from his lips like a prayer as he trembled coming in long thick spurts until all he could do was pant heavily and keen softly. Slowly he felt the handle pull out of him leaving him feeling raw and ohhh so used he didn't hesitate as the handle was pressed against his lips, without a thought he took it into his mouth and sucked allowing Severus to push it down his throat as he relaxed his muscles the way he had learned to. The ridged texture of the handle rubbed at his sensitive throat making it itch but the heated look in the man's eyes made it well worth it as two long fingers slid through the sticky mess and reached between his legs sliding slowly until they were tracing is stretched hole.

"Mnph!" Harry let out begging the man with his eyes while obediently sucking.

"Ah, you want me inside of you?" Came the thick lazy voice. Harry groaned loudly his eyes sliding shut as the tip of one finger pressed in and quickly pulled out. "But you just came little one…surely you can't be ready _already_." The man said sliding the whip from his throat with an audible pop.

"Want you…" Harry managed against the dryness. A sculpted eyebrow rose elegantly though there was warmth deep in the man's gaze.

"Why?" He whispered knowing that Harry hated having to do this. In a way though it was part of his learning. He wanted to say these things, truly wanted to say them but it was hard to say them because he was not yet as humble and submissive as he wanted to be.

"Because when you are near no- even when you are far away you are all I think about." He whispered his lips trembling at the admission. "You are all I want, no one holds my attention the way you do, it's not just my body either its-its everything! You surround me day and night and I love every moment of it- but your touch…just running your fingers through my hair or settling a hand on my shoulder- it makes me want more want to beg for more." He said shame radiating through him. Severus sighed softly and pulled the frail silver chain that held his key from around his neck before unlocking Harry's legs and arms catching him against his chest and simply holding him their for a moment.

"From now on when you feel the need to be touched you will come to me." Came the soft order. Harry blinked his eyes widening as he clutched the man's shirt.

"Yes sir." He answered though there were questions in his eyes. Severus pressed a kiss to his hair and held him close as he carried his still naked form out of the dungeon cell and into his adjoining quarters.

"When I enter your mind I see many things little one, things that I don't like and things that I adore." Harry's shoulders sagged at the 'don't like' part and Severus quickly pressed a kiss to his forehead. "The things I don't like are the things that others have done to you." He assured softly. "The things that I like are what make you the wonderful submissive that you are." Harry's breath caught in his throat at the compliment. It was not often that Severus Snape gave out compliments, but when he did it was because he meant them. Very few knew him the way Harry was learning to know him, as the kind albeit firm man that he was, the man that would gladly and willingly lay his life down for the few people he loved. "One of the things that I have seen that I disliked is a problem we will work to fix." Harry bit his lip knowing that this would be hard.

"Sir?" He asked slightly hesitant. Dark eyes gazed down at him sparkling with a bit of sadness and a large amount of respect towards him causing him to relax. "I trust you, whatever it is I will do my best-" Severus smiled pressing a finger to his lips as he led them to the bathroom where a steaming bath awaited Harry. Gently he was lowered into the hot water causing him to gasp as the fragrant water soothed his aches and warmed the soreness in his muscles.

"They didn't hold you." Severus said with an angry frown though Harry knew that the frown was not directed towards him. "They never touched you unless it was out of anger even as a baby." Harry bit his lip uncomfortable. He didn't like talking about his past but it was something he knew he had to do, it was part of healing, it was part of accepting Severus completely as his master. "This is why you sometimes find yourself cringing away from me, even though you know in your heart that you can trust me, but it is also the reason you long to be with me. A part of you longs to be held and you know that you can trust me to hold you. That is why Harry, I don't care what time of day or night it is, if you need me I will hold you." Harry was surprised suddenly to feel warmth pouring down his cheeks. Severus smiled indulgently and pressed a slow kiss to his lips. "I'm here little one, I'm here." Harry hiccupped softly and reached up tracing the high cheekbones relishing in the feel of smooth soft skin.

"I know." He said warmth filling his chest. "I know you are sir." He whispered cherishing the feeling that he understood only when he was around the tall man. Tomorrow he would go back to being the boy-who-lived, tomorrow Severus would return to being the death eater that every one hated- but despite that he would feel the man with him through out the day. A heated glance would freeze him in place and cause him to shiver; the simple presence of the man's powerful gate would cause him to struggle against kneeling submissively. Sharp words would make him ache for the ever so talented sharp tongue. Yes, he belonged to Severus.


End file.
